L'odeur de la mort
by Mimial09
Summary: Cette odeur flotte autour de cette maison. Avec sa présence on sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. On a beau esperer, prier, rien de cela ne sert. Quand l'odeur de la mort est ici, on sait. POV Externe Sad End DM/HG   SUITE EN LIGNE !
1. L'odeur de la mort

Voilà un nouvel OS en attendant les suites dans mes différentes fictions.

Donc voilà : L'odeur de la mort.

Encore un Dramione (eh oui je sais mais j'y peux rien si ce couple est magnifique), mais assez diffèrent, je veux dire que l'on ne parlera pas des sentiments amoureux ou autre, ce sera un pov Externe.

Bon allez je vous laisse savourer !

* * *

**L'odeur de la mort.**

*******

_Pov Externe._

Il y avait cette jolie petite maison blanche, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle était éloignée de tout, petit endroit paisible dans ce monde détruit par la guerre qui s'était finie voilà cinq ans maintenant.

C'était un lieu si beau et si mystérieux à la fois, la maison était en totale harmonie avec la nature, se fondant complètement dans un paysage rappelant les contes de fées.

.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau.

Cette odeur si présente qui prenait possession de la jolie petite maison blanche.

Cette odeur qui, de par sa présence, montrait qu'une horrible tragédie s'était déroulée en ces lieux.

C'était l'odeur de la mort.

.

La petite maison blanche semblait bercée par un silence si lourd de sens, la nature semblait s'être tue comme pour témoigner de ce qui s'était passé.

Plus un bruit. Ni le bruissement des feuilles au vent, ni les oiseaux chantants le printemps…

La vie semblait s'être arrêtée…

.

Dans la petite maison blanche, l'air était saturé par cette indescriptible odeur. C'était au premier étage, on pouvait le ressentir, tout s'était joué au premier étage, dans cette jolie chambre bleu précisément.

Tout était calme, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Malheureusement, ce calme était traitre et ne parvenait juste qu'a masqué l'horrible vérité.

.

C'était l'odeur de la mort qui réveilla ce petit ange blond, petite créature encore si innocente.

Il s'appelait Adriel. Joli petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans, encore bercé par ses illusions d'enfant.

Petit ange blond à qui l'on allait détruire son monde.

Adriel était très intelligent pour son âge, tous ceux qui le connaissaient ainsi que ses parents disaient qu'il tenait ça de sa mère, de sa jolie petite maman. Et toujours d'après ces personnes, il tenait sa beauté de son père.

Oui, Adriel était un savant mélange de ses deux parents. Ces deux héros de la guerre qui s'étaient trouvé et qui s'étaient aimé alors que les batailles faisaient rage.

Adriel était arrivé dans ce carde là ; la guerre, la mort, le sang, la peur… Mais ses parents l'avaient toujours protégé de tous dangers.

Son père s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa mère et lui. Son père, c'était son héros, son modèle.

.

Il avait entendu comme un cri dans son sommeil. Un cri qui lui avait fait si peur. Un cri comme celui de sa maman.

Le petit garçon, encore pas très réveillé ressentit cette soudaine tension dans l'air, et comme il le faisait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il partit dans la chambre de ses parents chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de sa douce petite maman.

.

Mais aujourd'hui était très diffèrent. Parce que lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre bleue, il sentit l'odeur. Comme à son réveil.

Il couru vers le lit, deux corps qu'il identifia comme ses parents dessus. Apparemment ils dormaient encore. Bizarre, son père se réveillait toujours au moindre bruit.

Adriel savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il s'approcha encore plus de ses parents, ne se rendant pas compte que d'énormes larmes coulaient le long de son visage d'enfant. Il s'installa entre les deux, secoua son père, le priant de se réveiller, puis il fit pareil avec sa mère, se logeant ensuite tout contre son sein, comme quand il était bébé.

Les pleurs de sa petites sœurs le sortit de son espèce de transe, il partit la cherché, parce que c'était son rôle de grand frère de la protéger, de la consoler. Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme il le pouvait, lui chuchotant des petits mots doux, il l'amena avec lui dans la chambre bleue, et s'installa comme il y a quelques minutes. Toujours en pleurant, mais cette fois ci silencieusement.

.

Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ses parents étaient partis rejoindre mamy Narcissa et tonton Ron dans le ciel. Mais il trouvait ça si injuste, parce qu'il avait encore besoin d'eux, sa petite sœur avait encore besoin d'eux. Il était encore si petit pour affronter la vie et ses obstacles, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il allait survivre sans eux puisque les étoiles les avaient demandés dans le ciel, et il allait s'occuper d'Eliane.

Il se promit qu'elle serait heureuse. Elle était si petite, tout juste quelques mois.

.

Tout en pleurant la mort de ses parents, le petit Adriel s'endormit, blottit contre sa mère et son père, sa petite sœur dans les bras.

.

.

La mort les avait pris, cette odeur ne trompe pas.

.

Et puis il y avait cet homme dans les bois bordant la petite maison blanche, la baguette encore dans la main, aussi blond que l'étaient le petit garçon et son père.

Et toujours cette odeur, cette odeur qui le suivait à la trace, qui s'appropriait le corps de cet homme comme pour montrer la noirceur de son âme.

Il avait ce sourire, un sourire si méchant. Il semblait fier de lui, content de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait enfin pus avoir sa vengeance. Tuer son traitre de fils et sa sale Sang-de-bourbe de femme. Elle avait crié, et c'était tellement bon de voir la peur s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait du tué son fils le premier, attendant que sa femme comprenne ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite.

Il aimait cela. Semer la désolation, la mort autour de lui.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois, tel un fantôme. Il disparu.

.

.

Et comme pour briser le silence qui régnait autour de la petite maison, un groupe de personne arriva devant elle.

L'homme à la cicatrice bizarre sur le front, reconnaissant dès qu'il fût ici l'odeur qui flottait, sortit sa baguette, prêt à combattre.

.

Mais l'odeur de la mort ne trompe pas. Elle est une amie si meurtrière, emportant avec elle nos proches, nos amis, notre famille…

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, parcourant les lieux de fond en comble pour enfin s'arrêter devant la chambre bleue. Ils étaient tous conscients que c'était ici. Ici que tout était arrivé.

Mais même si ils savaient cela, ils n'avaient pas été préparé au spectacle qu'ils allaient voir.

.

Draco et Hermione Malfoy, inertes, morts, avec leurs deux enfants dans le lit. Le petit Adriel avait les yeux ouverts, il serrait sa petite sœur. Les larmes s'étaient taries d'elles mêmes.

Il semblait résigné, acceptant le sort que la vie lui avait joué.

.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la porte, regardant les personnes présentes, il les fixait tellement fort, toute sorte de questions traversant ses yeux bleues océans.

Il parla enfin, s'adressant à l'homme à la cicatrice.

« **Pourquoi eux tonton Harry !?** »

*******

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	2. Je te retrouverais

Je trouvais que la fin n'était pas complète, alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette suite qui terminera cet OS, j'ai fait un grand saut dans le temps, de 13 ans pour être exact…

Bon je vous laisse juger par vous-même, j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! J'ai même pleurer à la fin en l'écrivant !

* * *

**L'odeur de la mort.**

**Suite : Je te retrouverais.**

_Pov Externe._

.

.

Voilà 13 ans que ce drame s'était passé, le petit Adriel était devenu grand, il avait maintenant 18 ans. A la mort de ses deux parents, Adriel et sa sœur, Eliane étaient allé vivre chez Harry et Ginny, leur oncle et leur tante.

Jamais Adriel n'avait pu oublier cette nuit là, même s'il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, c'était comme si ce souvenir était marqué au fer rouge. Et puis il ne voulait pas oublié, parce que pour lui, oublier, c'était comme les trahir. Trahir ses parents. Et cela il ne l'accepter pas.

.

.

Il se souvenait de tous, du cri de sa mère, de l'odeur, mais il n'en parlait pas pour autant. A vrai dire, personne n'avait pu lui arracher un mot sur cela. Il avait tout de suite déménagé avec Eliane, quittant à tout jamais la petite maison de son enfance. Il n'y revint jamais, mais ne la vendit pas. La vie ensuite avec Harry, Ginny et ses deux cousins, James et Lily-Rose, fut pour lui une véritable épreuve.

Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas quoi faire, Adriel ne parlait que très peu, ses seules occupations restaient de prendre soin de sa petite sœur. C'était comme si son seul but était le bonheur d'Eliane, et cela l'était.

Lors de l'enterrement de ses parents, il s'enferma avec sa sœur dans sa chambre, empêchant tout le monde d'entrer dans al pièce. Et lorsqu'ils durent partir, il garda toujours Eliane contre lui, ils formaient un drôle de tableau, un petit garçon de cinq, portant un bébé de quelques mois. Il ne pleura pas de toute la cérémonie, se contentant de serrer fortement sa sœur. A la fin, il s'approcha des cercueils et leur fit une promesse, personne n'entendit ce qu'il promit à ses parents, et personne ne tenta de le savoir, c'était un secret entre lui et Draco et Hermione.

.

.

Les années passèrent, il entra à Poudlard, et devînt le plus grand sorcier de la promotion, encore plus intelligent peut-être que sa mère, mais il restait désespérément seul, il exigeait que sa sœur soit avec lui pendant sa scolarité. Au début, on refusa, mais en voyant qu'il se laissait dépérir à cause de son absence, on lui permit de la garder avec lui certains weekends. On ne comprenait pas la relation qu'il entretenait avec Eliane, mais en fait c'était la seule famille qui lui restait, il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses parents. Et si il s'était réveillé avant, et si il n'avait pas fait un caprice pour ne pas aller voir papy Claude, et si ils étaient bien tous partis comme c'était prévu au départ au lieu de rester à la maison. Et bien ils seraient tout simplement encore en vie. Et cela il ne se le pardonnait pas, il s'était fait un devoir de protéger ce qui lui restait de tous les dangers.

.

.

Il brillait dans ses études, Harry et Ginny étaient fier de lui, sa petite sœur grandissait et ils devenaient de plus en plus complices tous les deux, il retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.

Mais ce que tour le monde ignorait, c'était ce qu'Adriel faisait en dehors de Poudlard, lors de son temps libre et quand il n'avait pas sa petite sœur à proximité. Il faisait des recherches, il enquêtait sans relâche pour trouver le meurtrier de ses parents, il avait eu accès aux rapports du ministère sur le meurtre de ses parents, et au bout d'un moment, il trouva. Il en était persuadé, c'était pour lui une certitude pour lui que Lucius Malfoy, son propre grand-père, était à l'origine de la mort de Draco et Hermione Malfoy. Il était un des seuls mangemorts qui avait réussi à s'enfuir, et Adriel était persuadé qu'il était encore aujourd'hui en vie, quelques parts. Lucius avait dû se venger de son père en le tuant, il n'avait pas accepté qu'il le trahisse, qu'il se marie avec une moldu. Et Adriel était persuadé que s'il avait eu vent de l'existence de lui et Eliane, il les aurait tués aussi, mais il ne savait pas et c'est ce qui les avait sauvés de la mort.

.

.

Maintenant qu'il en avait finis avec Poudlard et qu'il commençait des études pour devenir Auror, Adriel sentit en lui grandir cette sensation, ce désir de vengeance. Il l'avait promis à ses parents lors de leurs enterrements, il avait promis qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains le responsable.

Eliane avait un peu plus de douze ans et commençait sa deuxième année à Poudlard, mais sans son frère cette fois. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé, elle était belle, la tignasse de sa mère mais d'un blond presque blanc avec des yeux bleu océans, un petit nez retroussé et quelques petites tache de rousseurs. Malgré l'absence de ses parents, elle était heureuse grâce à son grand frère, elle lui devait tout, il l'avait protégé et lui avait tout appris. Il avait même menacé quiconque la blesserait des pires sévices au monde lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et personne n'avait osé rendre malheureuse la petite sœur du grand Adriel Malfoy.

Mais depuis quelques temps Eliane remarquait qu'Adriel était de plus en plus loin, même avec elle, il n'était pas très sociable mais elle savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle.

Alors elle laissa faire, se disant que cela allait s'arranger.

.

.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment, mais Eliane n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre, elle ferma ses yeux et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle n'aimait pas la nuit, c'était le moment ou ses parents sont morts, Adriel lui avait raconté, elle, elle ne se souvenait pas.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparut, il s'approcha du lit et Eliane reconnut Adriel, un soulagement sans nom vînt à elle.

**-Adriel ! Que fais-tu là ?**

**-Eliane ! Tu es réveillé ? Je suis désolé…**

**-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !**

Il esquissa un sourire, mais celui-ci n'atteint pas ses yeux, comme d'habitude.

**- Je dois partir petite sœur, je suis désolé…**

**-C'est pour ton travail ? **L'inquiétude tordait le ventre d'Eliane, elle n'aimait pas quand il partait comme cela.

**-En quelques sortes… Je t'aime tu sais Eliane ! Ne l'oublie jamais !**

**-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu me fais peur Adriel ! Moi aussi je t'aime, ne pars pas ce soir s'il te plait, reste avec moi !**

**-Je n peux pas, j'ai fais une promesse il y a bien longtemps et je me dois de la respecter !**

Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'Adriel était un homme d'honneur et qu'il tenait toutes ses promesses, et elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui dirait rien d'autre à ce propos. Mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se dit que cette discussion pourtant anodine avait un gout d'adieu.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et parti sans rien ajouter de plus. Une fois la porte refermée, Eliane sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle ne reverrait plus son grand frère, celui qui l'avait aimé pendant ces années, celui qui était sa seule famille. Elle était déjà orpheline, elle n'avait à présent plus rien, elle demeurait seule dans ce monde.

.

.

Une fois qu'il fût parti de la chambre de sa sœur, Adriel s'autorisa une seule larme, il préférait se dire que cela n'était qu'un au revoir, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était faux.

Il ne regrettait cependant pas sa décision, il avait attendu qu'Eliane soit assez grande, mais depuis tout petit il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre dans ce monde tant que le meurtrier serait en vie.

Il se retourna pour admirer la maison qui l'avait accueilli à ses cinq ans et enfin il transplana.

.

.

Il marcha pendant de longues heures, profitant de la nuit et de sa fraicheur pour effectuer le plus gros de la route. Ses recherches l'avaient mené jusque dans le Sud de la France, dans un petit village du nom de Mireval. Lucius Malfoy se cachait dans une vieille maison délabrée à la sortie depuis maintenant un mois.

.

.

Il observa la maison pendant une semaine entière, puis il décida d'enfin assouvir son désir de vengeance. Adriel sortit sa baguette et décida de rentrer par l'arrière, il savait que Lucius serait dans la pièce principale, et donc de dos à lui, ce qui lui laissait un effet de surprise assez long pour le désarmer.

Il pénétra donc dans la maison, sans un bruit et vit enfin celui responsable de tous ces malheurs, celui qui aurait du être son grand-père. Il murmura un accio et la baguette de Lucius vînt jusque dans ses mains, Lucius, surpris par ce sort se retourna pour observer attentivement la copie parfaite de son fils défunt.

Son visage était marqué par toutes ces années de cavales incessantes, il avait tout perdu de sa gloire passée et semblait juste très fatigué de la vie.

**- Qui es-tu ? Et qui t'envoi ? **

**-Qui je suis n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais je te le dirais quand même, je me nomme Adriel Malfoy, fils de Draco et Hermione Malfoy. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour venger mes parents et te tuer.**

**-Toi ? Un Malfoy… Mais il n'avait pas d'enfant… Je 'aurais su !**

**- Il faut croire que ta source n'était pas très compétente, juste assez pour faire de moi un orphelin à cinq ans !**

Bien que surpris par cette nouvelle, Lucius essaya de rependre contenance.

**- Et tu crois pouvoir me tuer ? Moi, Lucius Malfoy, celui qui fût le bras droit de Lord Voldemort ?**

**-Oui, je vais tuer,** dit-il simplement**, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ces 13 années qui ont suivi le meurtre de mes parents, je m'en suis servi pour m'entrainer, pour devenir le plus fort, le plus intelligent, tous cela dans le but de les venger, parce qu'une ordure comme toi ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde. Mais moi, je ne te tuerais pas avec une baguette, ce sera à la manière moldu. Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux dans ce domaine !**

Une fois que Lucius comprit que ce jeune homme avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer, il chargea Adriel qui l'évita d'un simple pas.

Lucius n'avait aucunes chances contre son petit fils, Adriel avait la jeunesse et Lucius ne savait pas se battre de façon moldu, lui était plutôt un adepte des sorts de magie noire.

Cependant, il réussi néanmoins à le blesser au niveau de la cuisse grâce à un poignard qui trainait sur une petite table, mais aussitôt Adriel sortit le poignard de sa jambe, non sans une grimace de souffrance, et le lui planta en plein cœur.

Il avait réussit, il avait enfin vengé ses parents, ils pouvaient donc enfin reposer en paix.

Il contempla la scène sous ses yeux et transplana dans un lieu très spécial à ses yeux. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir, sa blessure à la jambe le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, et il ne voulait finir sa vie que dans un seul endroit, la petite maison blanche, la maisonnette de ses parents.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea, non sans mal, jusqu'à la petite chambre bleue. Tout était en très bon état, Harry y avait veillé et Adriel se surprit à imaginer sa vie si Lucius n'avait jamais tué ses parents, ils auraient été heureux tous les quatre ensembles. Malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le veut, et ça, Adriel le savait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Il s'installa dans le lit de ses parents, replié sur lui-même, il respira l'odeur des oreillers, ceux-ci sentaient le jasmin, le parfum de sa mère. Il s'endormit à tout jamais un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

.

.

Plus loin, dans une maison à Londres, une jeune fille pleurait, elle pleurait la mort de son frère. Elle pleurait et souriait en même temps. Elle était dans la cuisine, et son oncle alerté par le bruit était descendu.

**-Que t'arrives-t-il Eliane ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

**-Ce n'est rien tonton, c'est juste mon cœur qui souffre…**

**-Tu veux que j'appelle ton frère ? Il arrive toujours à te réconforter !**

**-Là ou il est, mon frère ne pourra plus jamais me consoler…**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Ou est-il ? Ou est Adriel ? **

**-Il est enfin heureux Harry, il est enfin en paix. Tout est finti.**

**The End !**

* * *

Alors votre avis sur cette suite ?

Al'


End file.
